


Por mi trasero

by Almadehetalia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almadehetalia/pseuds/Almadehetalia
Summary: Desde el momento en que comenzaron una relación. Alfred parecía tener mas atención en su trasero que en él.Usuk/Yaoi





	Por mi trasero

Sus esfuerzos por conquistar al americano dieron frutos cuando Alfred le pidió ser su novio. Aunque no lo quiera admitir, ese día se la paso riendo como idiota y soñando despierto. El primer día en que Alfred le pidió una cita se sintió explotar de la emoción. Se fueron caminando a un hermoso y tranquilo parque, lleno de árboles y ruidos de pajarillos que volaban de un lado a otro para refugiarse de la noche. El cielo se torno entre naranja y amarillo las nubes se dispersaron dejando contemplar un despejado cielo, caminaban despacio, la plática no era necesaria pues los dos estaban cómodos con aquel agradable silencio, poco a poco se fueron acercando a una fuente de piedra que era muy famosa porque se contaba que daba buena suerte a los enamorados. A Arthur el momento le pareció romántico, perfecto para tomarle la mano al estadounidense. Miró la mano de su acompañante, grande, fuerte y con largos dedos, entonces Arthur se preguntó si también sería cálida. Se dijo que tenía que averiguarlo por sí mismo. Con determinación estuvo dispuesto a agarrar la mano del americano pero este no le dio la oportunidad. Alfred sin previo aviso le tomó por la ¿nalga?. 

—Arthi para mí este es un momento... mágico —mencionó Alfred sonrojado y desviando la mirada, le daba pena oírse muy cursi. 

Arthur que no sabía como reaccionar, se quedó pasmado pues el americano no mostraba signos de arrepentimiento ni ganas de quitar su mano de su trasero. « Supongo que es normal este tipo de toques en una pareja » pensó algo confundido. No hizo intento alguno por retirar la mano del americano. Se dijo así mismo que lo dejara ser, si Alfred quería agarrarlo por el trasero estaba bien después de todo es su novio. Al menos averiguo que la mano del americano era calidad, pues el calor que provenía de la mano de Alfred traspasaba la fría mezclilla dándole a su trasero el calor necesario para no enfriarse. 

Era un buen servicio.

El tiempo no paro por nada del mundo, siguió su curso. La relación entre los dos parecía tener futuro. Alfred era cariñoso, atento, algo celoso pero eso no le importaba por lo mucho que lo hacía reír y sentirse amado. Estaba tan contento a su lado, era como un sueño del que deseaba jamás despertar. Se sentía en una burbuja donde era intocables donde nadie por día hacerle daño. Todo perfecto solo había algo que le incomodaba. Cuando salían a pasear Alfred se negaba a tomarle la mano prefería tomarle la nalga. Y bueno eso a su parecer se le hacia una maña extraña. Pero no se quejaba abiertamente, lo importante era que estaba feliz. Las cosas cada vez se le hacían más raras. Como el día en que le pido a Alfred un beso y el acepto gustoso, le bajó los pantalones al británico e incluso le bajó la ropa interior solo para depositar un beso en su nalga derecha. La piel se le enchino, la parte donde los suaves y húmedos labios de Alfred tocaron su piel, se puso al instante caliente.

—¿¡Que demonios!? —Arthur levantó una ceja, estaba rojo hasta las orejas. Le había pedido un beso no que se lo empezara a follar—¡Para de una vez! ¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo, pervertido!?, si no paras ahora mismo llamaré a la polic...

No termino de hablar sus labios fueron cubiertos con otros. Sus bocas se fundían en un beso lento para poder disfrutarse, saborearse hasta el último rincón. La cálida saliva de Alfred le gustaba, era placentera y le hacía recordar momentos dulces y llenos de amor. Haciéndole olvidar la incomodidad de que le bajara el pantalón para darle un beso en su nalga. Suspiro como el enamorado que era, ese beso lo hizo sentir en el cielo, lo dejo desequilibrado e indefenso queriendo refugiarse en los brazos de su novio y quedarse ahí por el resto de su vida pero lo que más deseaba era volver a sentir esas cargas eléctricas que le recorrían todo el cuerpo cada vez que Alfred lo besaba. Quería besarlo hasta quedarse sin respiración.

—Te amo Alfred—miró esos ojos azules tan llenos de vida en los cuales sentía que podía perderse. 

—Yo también te amo—dijo entre un suspiro.

Arthur ensimismado en el momento. No se dio cuenta de Alfred volvía a tomar posesión de su trasero y esta vez no había ropa de por medio entre las manos del americano y suculento trasero del inglés. Alfred colocó las manos en la parte baja de Arthur sin poder resistirse apretaba y jalaba ligeramente esas dos masas.

Como pareja comenzaban a progresar. Ya no era una simple relación de meses ahora era algo por lo que valía la pena luchar. Solo hubo un pequeño percance, sus carreras. Alfred queriendo ser astronauta y el dedicarse a enseñar. Tuvieron una inevitable discusión donde solo lograron lastimarse. Pero al final Alfred desistió de su sueño y todo por él. Se sintió egoísta por el hecho de estar tan feliz y rezando porque Alfred no cambiara de opinión. Alfred se dedicó a vender hamburguesas y con eso estuvo satisfecho. Pronto decidieron vivir juntos, ahí fue cuando las cosas se tornaron más extrañas para Arthur.

Alfred seguía siendo el mismo de siempre: cariñoso, meloso, tonto, infantil pero era el hombre ideal para el. O tal vez no tan ideal. El americano se pasa acosando cada segundo su...trasero.

Dormían juntos y Alfred lo abrazaba aferrándose a su culo. La mayoría de veces lo despertaba con una mordida en la nalga o simplemente frotaba el rostro en sus nalgas parecía que su vida dependiera de ellas. Cuando salía a regar el jardín Alfred le picaba con el dedo índice. Y cuando se bañaban juntos el americano le picaba las nalgas pero ya no con el dedo si no con otra cosa mas intima. Aguanto la incomodidad durante años creyendo ciegamente en que Alfred dejaría su culo tranquilo pero se equivocó. Estaba harto del manoseo constante. ¡El trasero le dolía a horrores!. Si el estadounidense volvía a ponerle un dedo encima no dudaría en estallar. 

—¡Ya llegue mi cielo!—se quitó el uniforme de McDonald's. 

—Bienvenido a casa—se oía cansado.

—¿Por qué esa cara tan larga?, ¡alegrate de que ya está aquí!—le guiñó el ojo coquetamente haciendo que el mal humor del inglés se fuera.

—Me alegra vert...

Se tragó sus palabras en el momento en que Alfred le dio una nalgada. Se puso rojo como una cereza.

—¡Deja mi culo en paz!, ¡¿qué demonios te traes con mi inocente trasero?!

A Alfred se le escapó una risita. 

—Tu trasero es todo...menos inocente

—¡Idiota!

—¿Qué?, solo dije la verdad

—Hagamos ese tema aun lado. Quiero que me contestes—dijo algo apenado y desviando la mirada.

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes

—No, no sé

—Eso

—¿Cual "eso"?

—Pues...ya sabes, ¡eso!—Arthur ya comenzaba a desesperarse. 

Alfred lo miraba sin entender.

—¡Oh por el amor de Dios!, ¿¡Que te traes con mi trasero!?. A veces pienso que solo estas conmigo por mi culo—dijo algo lastimado. La posibilidad de que Alfred estuviera con él solo por sus nalgas lo hacía sentir pésimo. Nunca llegó a imaginar que el estadounidense fuera ese tipo de persona que se fija en el físico.

—¿Eh?—esa pregunta lo tomó desprevenido—No...bueno si no dudo en que me encanta tu trasero, manosearlo, hundir mi cara en el, lamerlo saboreando cada parte de tu piel, pellizcarlo sintiendo su suave textura entre mis dedos, azotarlo mientras estás amarrado a la cama, abrirlo para adentrarme en tu interior...—el americano comenzaba a babera poniendo cara de enfermo pervertido.

Arthur no podía creer todas esas palabras tan vergonzosas que le recitaba el americano.

—¡Depravado!, ¡solo estas conmigo por el sexo, maldito desgraciado, infeliz!—un gran sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

Alfred despertó de sus ensoñaciones, se relajó, guardándose todo pensamiento pervertido. Y sonrió como el sabía hacerlo, coqueto y con una brillante sonrisa que podía hacerle competencia al mismísimo sol.

—Pero sobre todo, me gustas tú. Tu forma de ser. Que seas tan preocupado por las cosas más insignificantes queriendo hacer todo perfecto. Que seas un cascarrabias, te enojas tan fácil, pero aunque sea algo raro...me gusta cuando te enojas. ¿Alguna vez has visto la cara que pones? Es tan linda, es como ver un esponjoso conejo gruñiendo y a punto de atacarme con sus esponjosas patas. — rió avergonzado —Me gusta tu sonrisa que pocas veces puedo ver, aceleras mi pulso cuando te veo sonreír, me vuelves loco. Y como olvidar tu verde mirada, es imposible no perderme en esos hermosos ojos...son como dos grandes gemas

Arthur sintió la cara arder y unas inmensas ganas de llorar como nena. Su corazón latía con fuerza, temía que el sonido llegará a los oídos del americano. Su cabeza está hecha un lío, no pensaba con claridad. No podía creer que unas simples palabras lo dejaran aturdido de aquella forma. Alfred aprovechó el descuido de su pareja para abrazarlo.

Arthur por un momento estuvo a punto de olvidar el tema de su trasero.

—Aun no me contestas. ¿Por qué me agarras tanto el culo—las palabras salieron de él sin aviso pero no importaba, desde un principio quería decir eso. Pero con tantas cosas en la cabeza se le había hecho imposible el decirlo antes.

—Pues porque es la parte que más me gusta de ti físicamente—un sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas

—¿Estas insinuando que mi trasero es lo único rescata le en mi físico?—pregunto ofendido.

—No, no, por supuesto que no. No me malinterpretes. Todo tu eres perfecto, es solo que...tu trasero es algo que solo Yo tengo derecho de tocar a parte de tus labios, claro esta. Además para mi es como la entrada a tu alma, por así decirlo—Alfred se sintió un fracasado por decir aquellas tonterías, ñoñas y lambisconas. 

Arthur río suavemente dejando al americano embobado con su encanto.

—¿Entrada a mi alma?, ¿qué significa eso tonto?. ¿Dices que llegas a mi alma por medio de mi culo?—fingió molestia pero por dentro era un torbellino de sentimientos intensos. 

—Significa que te amo. Y sobre llegar a tu alma pues...así es como lo siento. Porque te conozco y sé que no a cualquiera dejas tocar esa parte de ti. Me alegra ser el único que pueda

—Oh Alfred, eres un grandísimo imbécil—en su voz no había ni un tono de regaño o enojo, se oía fresco y divertido. El inglés junto sus labios con los del americano. Las palabras ya no eran necesarias habían dicho todo lo que tenían que decir.

—Te amo tanto Jones

—Yo igual

—Si me amas, ¿que esperas para hacerme tuyo o mas bien para abrir las puertas de mi alma? — Arthur se burló mientras su mirada se convertía cambiaba convirtiéndose en una llena de lujuria y sobre todo llena de amor.

—Estoy listo para el recorrido a través de tu alma—le siguió el juego volviendo a besarlo lenta y largamente, después de todo tenían toda una noche para satisfacerse hasta caer rendidos de placer.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
. ..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpen que esto se vea raro. Soy nueva y estoy aprendiendo a usar la página. Espero que les haya gustado o resultado gracioso. Esta es una de mis obras que también encontrarán en wattpad.


End file.
